


Love Birds

by Jake_Matthews



Series: Avengers One Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint is Obsessed, Demiromantic Clint Barton, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Clint Barton, Oblivious Sam Wilson, Pining, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_Matthews/pseuds/Jake_Matthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye can see most of New York from his nest. But he only has eyes for one thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Birds

Hawkeye was perched in his nest, watching the sunrise. He sat here all the time, but none of the others knew where he went. They had no idea about his secret hiding spot, from which he could see out over a large portion of New York. Getting into his nest was dangerous, but he didn't care. It was high up, it was cosy, and it was all his. And from here, he could watch Falcon all he wanted. When Falcon went out to 'stretch his wings', flying around New York, often circling the tower, Hawkeye would be sat in his nest, watching. There was something about the grace with which Falcon banked on the wind, and soared across the city, that Hawkeye found mesmerising. There were times that he felt a pang of jealousy that the only other 'bird-brain', as Stark called them, on the team was able to fly, but he would never trade in his observancy for anything. The only thing he valued more highly was his bow, which he brought out to his nest with him, just in case.

The nest was his secret hideaway, the place he went when he needed to be alone. Honestly, he was a little surprised no one had ever spotted him, perched up there in the centre of the letter 'A', but then again, he was notoriously observant, and the others... not so much. The number of times Stark and Falcon had flown past him and then later asked where he'd been all day was getting ridiculous. It brought a small smile to his face as he thought about it. Then something happened that made him sit up and focus his attention more sharply. His watch beeped quietly, telling him it was that time again. Falcon would be out soon, stretching his wings before going jogging with Steve. That was another thing he liked to watch. He would watch as they left the tower together, and track them as they weaved throughout the city together. Well, when he said together... Steve would normally do a circuit of each block as Falcon ran along one side of it. Sometimes he felt annoyed at Steve for tormenting Falcon so. Could he not just once let the man keep up for a few blocks at least? Hawkeye shook his head slightly, knowing this obsession with Falcon was getting unhealthy. But he couldn't help it. There was just something so captivating about the man... Something that drew Clint to him, something... something that felt familiar, even though he knew no one else had ever made him feel like that before.

He sighed, checking his watch. Any minute now...

"So this is your little nest, huh?" The voice, coming from somewhere to his right, startled him. He jumped, and began to lose his balance. A strong arm reached out and grabbed him before he fell, pushing him back into the small space he'd made his nest in. Clint looked down at the arm that held him, then slowly moved his gaze up, taking in the muscled chest, the winged jet-pack just visible behind his shoulders, and finally, the smiling face of the man who'd slowly been taking over his mind, gradually taking up more and more of his thinking time until he thought of almost nothing else.

"Falcon. How'd you find me?" Good, play it cool, Clint. Don't let him know you're out here to watch him...

"I was up extra early today and saw you sneak out. Followed you out here. Thought I might find out where you always disappear off to... You must have a pretty spectacular view from there."

"I'd invite you in to share it, but I don't think there's really room." Clint peeked around the edge of the letter 'A' to figure out exactly what Sam was standing on. The line that lead up to the 'A', of course. That was how Clint got out to his nest, of course Sam was standing on it. "I expect that the view from where you are is just as good. Just not as comfy a seat. Less private."

"Do you really need privacy to enjoy the view?"

"If I don't want to be disturbed."

"Fair enough. What was the alarm on your watch for?" Oh crap he'd heard that. Clint racked his brain, trying to come up with an excuse that didn't make him come off as a creepy stalker, spying on the Falcon. It wasn't like that, he wasn't being creepy... was he? He had been getting pretty obsessive... and there were those feelings of annoyance towards Steve... He swallowed, refocusing his attention on the man before him, the object of his obsession. Sam was watching him closely, still waiting for an answer. Damn he looked sexy like that... wait what? Was that what these feelings were? Was he attracted to the Falcon? ...That was new. He'd never been attracted to anyone before...

Focus. He needed to focus. What could he say to Falcon that wouldn't sound weird? Maybe he should just stick with the truth... Even if he could find an innocent reason for his alarm, the time taken to come up with an answer would alert Sam to his lie. "Well... I, er... I like watching you fly. The alarm was 'cause I know you come out around this time, so you can stretch your wings before you and Steve go jogging... How creepy am I coming off right now?"

"Not too bad... Do you watch us jogging as well?" Clint nodded silently, not trusting his mouth not to spill any more of his feelings. "Well now you're getting a little creepier..." He smiled, lessening the blow his words struck in Clint's heart. "D'you watch from up here, or do you follow us?"

"I can see plenty from up here, enough to keep track of you, and see how much of a dick Steve is to you, always showing off..." Clint cursed his big mouth. He didn't want his bitterness at Steve showing, that could lead to Falcon finding out...

"You think he's being a dick?" Sam raised his eyebrows, surprised by the bitterness in Clint's tone. There was a small flicker of hope in his chest... Could that mean...?

Clint blushed slightly, continuing, "Well, would it kill him to let you keep up with him, just for a block or two? The whole point of a jogging partner is companionship, surely? He just runs off and leaves you behind..." Goddammit, why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?! Next thing he'd be blabbing about his feelings for Sam, the ones he only just identified...

Falcon looked at him curiously, then grabbed hold of the lettering and swung himself round into the Hawk's nest. Hawkeye automatically shifted to side, squishing himself against the side of the letter to make room for the extra person. There really wasn't room for two here. Falcon boldly placed his arms around Hakweye's shoulders, smiling broadly.

"It certainly is cosy up up here..." Hawkeye couldn't believe his ears... that tone... surely it was his imagination, wishful thinking... surely Falcon wasn't _flirting_ with him? Sam's heart pounded in his chest, he knew this was a bold move, and could end disastrously for him, but he'd hidden his feelings for long enough, and the way Hawkeye was acting, maybe, just maybe, he felt the same.

"Normally I would be very angry at such an invasion of my personal space..."

"But...?"

"I think I can make an exception for you... Although why you want to be so close after I admitted to spying on you..."

"Everyone has a hobby... When I'm out flying, do you know what's on my mind most of the time?" Clint's heart began to race... He looked up at Sam's face, hopeful... Then Sam parted his lips and breathed the one word Hawkeye was desperate to hear. "You." Their eyes met, and they moved in closer, breath hot against each others' faces... Their hearts pounded, and then their lips met, in an electrifying moment that almost made time stand still...

 _"Whew, check out the love birds!"_ Stark's voice, muffled by his helmet, sounded from behind them. _"Suit up, bird-brains, we got a mission."_ He zoomed off before they had the chance to fully disentangle themselves.

Clint looked at Sam longingly. He wanted to just stay here with Sam all day, but duty called. Sam frowned, then looked Clint up and down.

"We're both ready for action right? Fully kitted out?" Clint nodded, unsure where Sam was going with this... "Fancy a lift?" Clint's jaw dropped, and he nodded numbly. Moments later, Sam's strong arms were wrapped around Clint and they were soaring through the sky over New York, heading to the building under attack on the other side of the city. Clint grinned widely. This was... amazing... And he was in love, for the first time ever...


End file.
